


Forgive Me, Father..

by frozenfoxfire (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, priestkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frozenfoxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles play a little role-playing game: priesthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father..

**Author's Note:**

> \--written for one of the LiveJournal kink memes.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

His voice is low and husky, lips pressed against the other man's ear as he whispers.

"Repeat."

"Nnh-... F-forgive me, Father, for- aah, oh, God..." moans the other man, writhing at his ministrations. His hands slide down the telepath's body, down his sweaty torso, pausing briefly to thumb over his sensitive nipples. Charles moans and bucks up, voice lost again in his breathless moans.

"I said repeat," he growls, his fully-clothed body leaning over Charles, sharp teeth briefly nibbling at his earlobe.

"Forgive me, Father, for I- hhah, for- for I have sinned.."

"Excellent." He slides a hand into his pocket, pulling out a cold string of metal beads; his trusty rosary. It's always come in so handy. He drops it onto Charles' sweaty chest unceremoniously, and the man jerks up with a gasp. "How long has it been since your last confession, my child?"

"I- oh, God, Erik, it-"

"How long." The metal string slides itself up towards his head, smoothly wrapping itself against the base of Charles' neck. His hands slide down to the man's hips, gripping tightly; the rosary reacts as well, tightening slightly around the telepath's neck.

"I ca- I can't remember," comes the breathless reply. Charles' lips hang open in partial ecstasy, panting. He shudders at the rosary's grip. Erik lets it tighten slowly, until the beads are pressing into his skin and his voice is a hoarse whisper.

"You can't remember. Tsk tsk tsk." His own lips press to the man's midsection, kissing down his chest until he reaches his own hands, still pressing tightly into Charles' hips. "Tell me your sins."

"The most desperate lust, Father."

He could kill a man for that whisper. He could a thousand men for that whisper.

"Describe it." His nails dig into the slight ridges of bone, and the moaned reply makes him lose his breath.

"I- oh, forget it, please just-"

"I said _describe it_ ," chides Erik, biting into his shoulder. The rosary tightens ever so slightly, and Charles gasps against it.

"I want- I want someone, someone who's recently come into my life, as desperately as any man ever could- I-I-I... oh, God. I want him to h-hold me down, I want him to-"

"Don't be ashamed. Come clean, Charles. Come clean before your Lord and Saviour," Erik whispers, his hand slipping around the telepath's already hard cock.

"I want him inside of me," came the whispered reply, but Erik only chuckled.

"Don't be _chaste_."

"I want him to fuck me." His replies are getting more frantic, gasping and writhing, and his body jerks up into Erik's hand. He can barely breathe, and it only seems to be fueling the flames. "I want you to fuck me."

"Such a sinner," Erik whispers, his pace increasing; he can feel Charles' body fighting for air. "Come clean."

"Oh," is the only reply.

_"Beg for forgiveness."_

"I-"

" _God forgive me._ Repeat."

_"G-... oh, oh _God_ -"_

"I said _repeat._ "

But his body can't take it anymore; he comes, hard, into Erik's hand, gasping and muttering and moaning things almost in another language, like he can't control it. Erik snorts, kissing him on the forehead, the rosary sliding off the bed to the floor.

"Try and last next time, hm?" he murmurs.

"You're a bastard," comes the frustrated reply.


End file.
